The assignee corporation of the present invention manufacturers and sells a tomato lye applicator under the model designation CA-50. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of this lye applicator indicated by reference number 1. In operation, tomatoes are fed into conveyor buckets of the applicator just ahead of the bottom left sprocket 4, as indicated by arrow A, and are discharged from the lye applicator down a transfer chute 3, as indicated by arrow B, where the tomatoes move into skin removal machinery. At point A, the tomatoes enter the lye solution almost immediately. Reference number 5 shows the approximate level of the lye solution 7 in lye applicator 1. Prior to entry point A, the tomatoes are subject to the temperature of the applicator environment.
The present invention improves upon the tomato skin peeling process of the applicator of FIG. 1 by providing a pre-heat system prior to the lye solution, as disclosed herein.